Star Wars: Uncovered
by CubeTheNoob
Summary: Anakin manages to convince Windu not to murder Palpatine, but try him. Palpatine trial is harder than most foresaw, Anakin is tested by both Jedi and Sith, Padme gives birth, and an old padawan returns to complete her training by saving her former master.
1. Chapter 1

Was he right? It didn't seem possible. Sure, he had been close with the Chancellor, but how could every single Jedi be involved in a conspiracy without his knowledge? Anakin thought far too rapidly for his mind to keep up with him. Master Windu or Chancellor Palpatine? Both had placed deep trust in him. Both had been good mentors and friends to him. How could he possibly choose?

"You are under arrest, my Lord." Windu stated, towering over the crumpled Palpatine.

His saber was at the Chancellor's throat. The glass had been shattered, there were no other weapons in sight. Anakin had to deduce that Palpatine dispensed of his lightsaber to look innocent, or else how could one explain the bodies of the other masters in his office? Unless... unless Master Windu had killed them to frame Palpatine. No! He would never do such a thing! Then again... neither would Palpatine...

Ignoring Windu, the Chancellor called out to his pupil, "Anakin, I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking-over!"

I don't know about taking-over, Anakin thought, but one has certainly bested you.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost." Windu proclaimed.

"No..." Palpatine cried, his voice growing more angered and hellish, "... no, no! You have lost!"

The Jedi shielded himself immediately. He, the Chancellor, was a Sith... it was obvious now. Who else could cast lightning bolts from their fingertips? This only affirmed Palpatine's earlier acknowledgement of knowing elements of the Dark side, which had initiated the events in his office this very night. It was true, all of it: the Sith orchestrated the entire Clone Wars, with Palpatine as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and Count Dooku as the Confederacy's Head of State. It practically seemed obvious now.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine shouted, somewhat inaudibly across his torrents of Force lightning.

Windu, struggling, shot back, "He is the traitor!"

"I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!"

That was it. The straw that could break the Bantha's back. Padmé needed saving, and their child, and Palpatine could help.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Windu managed to force the waves of energy back, with more pouring down on Palpatine.

"Don't let him kill me!" He begged.

I won't, I can't! If I don't... you may kill Master Windu, and perhaps many other Jedi.

"I can't hold it any longer... I-I-I can't hold... I've become... too weak."

Palpatine cried out in pain as he relieved both himself and Mace Windu of the Force lightning. He had become grossly disfigured, large wrinkles running fully along his face. He was now a palish-grey, and the entire area around him was steamed in heat. Even if he were faking, he certainly appeared weak enough.

"Anakin! Help me! Help me! I can't hold on any longer..."

Windu's face sharpened, his patience thinner than a piece of parchment. "I am going to end this! Once, and for all!"

"You can't," Anakin suddenly exclaimed. "He must stand trial."

Windu was in no way amused by Anakin's suggestion, "He has control over the Senate and the courts!" True. Unfortunately, frighteningly true. "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

Anakin saw it, in Windu's eyes. He wanted to kill Palpatine for the greater good, but darkness lie in his eyes. Should he land one more blow to Palpatine, perhaps the Sith would not die with him after all.

"I'm too weak! Don't kill me, please!" Palpatine begged feebly.

This madness has to stop! "It's not the Jedi way! He must live!"

Windu's face kept getting more aggressive. He made a motion that seemed to try and raise his lightsaber, but he stopped himself. Mace shook his head slightly, and his face softened. It's not the Jedi way. It's not the Jedi way. These words rung in his head, bouncing around like podracers at the Vinta Harvest Classic on Malastare. The Jedi High Councilor eased his stance over Palpatine, yet his lightsaber remained ignited. He took in several deep breaths. Finally, he turned to young Skywalker.

"Anakin, use your comlink to contact Shaak Ti. Ask her to send other councilors and masters to come and relieve us. Have her make sure that this is done subtly," Mace instructed.

Anakin nodded, while at the same time letting go a sigh of relief. As he reached for his comlink, he eyed Palpatine's straight face. It was odd, because he didn't appear disappointed, or much glad either. Perhaps, for once, the Dark Lord of the Sith's plan didn't fulfill itself quite the way he expected. However, he would find a way. He was a craftie womprat, and he'd find a way to trip up the Republic and Jedi once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin kept his eyes fixed on the two forms before him. Both were very tired and almost on the verge of passing out. Even so, Master Windu was still far too close to falling to the mercy of Palpatine, or even to the Dark side, for Anakin to leave the two. The breeze coming in from the broken window was refreshing and cooled off the sweat that had built up on all their foreheads. Master Ti would be there any moment, along with Master Coleman Kcaj, who were the only other two Jedi High Councilors who remained on Coruscant that hadn't been killed by Palpatine. Anakin thought fondly of the other councilors fighting on distant battlefields; Ki-Adi-Mundi liberating Mygeeto, Obi-Wan Kenobi scraping-up Grevious's lackies on Utapau, Plo Koon cleaning-up Cato Neimoidia, Stass Allie securing Saleucami, and of course Yoda helping in the defense of Kashyyyk. _Obi-Wan..._ Anakin chuckled internally. _What will he think of all this when he gets back? Wait... what will Padmé think?!_ It had just occurred to the bewildered Jedi that his wife would want to know what happened. He knew his defense of it "not being the Jedi way" could not and would not suffice. His child was going to enter the galaxy soon, and maybe then they would not be able to hide their marriage anymore. Master Windu probably pieced something together too, but given the gravity of their current predicament, Windu would do well to speak to Skywalker under easier circumstances.

Just then, Coleman Kcaj and Shaak Ti burst into the office, their lightsabers at the ready. Concerned by their two colleagues, Kcaj rushed to the aid of Anakin and Ti to Windu. First, Mace recounted from Anakin revealing to him the Chancellor's true identity, up until Anakin arrived in the room. From there, Skywalker explained the happenings of the previous ten minutes. Palpatine sat quietly, observing the very beings his order swore to destroy. Shaak Ti agreed that Mace Windu had fallen too close the Dark side, and the murder of the Chancellor would have appeared to be a power grab by the Council.

"What will do now?" Anakin questioned.

Both Coleman and Shaak looked puzzled.

"We cannot let anyone else be aware of this," Coleman stated. "If word gets out, the clones may turn on us."

A chill rushed down Anakin's back. The thought of Rex having to kill him, or the other way around, was almost vomit-inducing.

"You're right. The Chancellor is their Supreme Commander. Who knows what military officials he's corrupted..." Shaak Ti glared at the crumpled Sith. "... Let alone political and judicial ones."

Much to everyone's surprise, Windu spoke. "We'll have to move him to the maximum security prison ourselves. Two of us will stay to guard his cell while the others come back here with investigators and warrant to search the office and recover the bodies."

All four Jedi council members exchanged glances. It was not a move that any of them found particularly wonderful or great. Nevertheless, Windu's idea was the only idea they had. Without any further hesitation, or speaking for that matter, the four Jedi escorted the Chancellor to the Jedi transport they had arrived in, and made way to the maximum security prison.

Anakin watched across the Coruscant skyline as their speeder raced through the airways above the city. He attempted to reach out to Padmé, let her know he wasn't in any danger. _Padmé... I'll be home soon... don't worry anymore. You, the baby, and me - we all will be fine. _Naturally, he didn't get a response. He didn't need one, she just needed to hear his message. He turned his gaze to the Chancellor. A stone cold expression was practically stuck on the Sith's face. _You can't save her without me._ His expression still did not change. _You've failed without me, your excellency. _Anakin said this with great confidence, but he did not feel those words. _If I fall, so does she, Anakin._

The young Jedi removed his attention from Palpatine, and watched as the transport dropped like a feather onto the courtyard of the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. A smirk was etched into the Chancellor's face as him and his guards returned to land, observing the squad of clone troopers rush toward them. Clad in the typical shock trooper red, Commander Fox stood ahead of the other troopers, approaching Mace Windu. By this point, Windu at least appeared to be feeling better. He of course couldn't see the eyes of the Coruscant Guards, yet Anakin still felt the looks of suspicion bearing down on him. _It's for the Republic_, Skywalker reminded himself.

"Master Windu," Fox said. "May I ask why you've brought the Chancellor here?"

"We have reason to believe that the Chancellor has attempted to subvert the authority of the Constitution and the Senate. I was also witness to him three of my fellow Jedi. We wish to hold him here until a more thorough investigation may be undertaken."

Those few seconds were almost too silent. The tension in the air so thick, Anakin couldn't hear anything but his own heart. It was beating, rapidly - pounding actually. Any second now, these loyal soldiers could simply aim and fire. Their commander was being arrested, and by Jedi who had already run into public political trouble with him. Fox nodded, and signalled for the large entrance to be opened.

"Put him in with the Tier 1's," Fox ordered. "We'll take over from here, sir."

Windu let out a cautioning hand. "Please Commander, allow Masters Kcaj and Ti to help guard his cell."

"Understood sir."

Fox took the Chancellor by the arm, and he along with his squad and the two Jedi masters made their way into the prison. Anakin knew Fox, trusted him. He and Windu simultaneously let go of heavy sighs. All Anakin could think about now was getting back to Padmé and his unborn child. He felt Windu's hand on his shoulder - but it was not for sympathy. Forcefully, yet not in a rude fashion, the senior Jedi turned Anakin to face him. His eyes were exhausted, with the shadow of the Dark side that had nearly stole him receding back to a small corner of his pupil - not unlike Anakin's own eyes. Mace sure lived up to his name with Anakin, often being aggressive with him and dismissive of Anakin's sensitivities. _Perhaps now,_ Anakin wondered, _he'll be less abrasive_.

"The Chancellor mentioned that he 'had the power to save the one you love.'"

_Much appreciated, Chancellor_.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin began to stammer. A cold, wet stream crawled from his forehead down to his chin. Young Skywalker's entire body grew cold, and his fingers began to ache. His breathing was heavy, and his vision blurred. Swaying, Anakin stood on unsteady feet. Mace's hand reached out and allowed Skywalker to lean slightly against it. Anakin's head dropped down, with him staring at his boots.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin nodded and gathered himself. Taking some deep breaths, his body calmed down. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Mace, who had also lifted his hand from Skywalker's shoulder.

"I had a vision that..." he began to think of something, something to save Padmé. "... that Obi-Wan was killed on Utapau."

The older Jedi shifted his gaze, gathering and analyzing the complete lie Anakin had just given him.

"And the Chancellor... he could save him?"

"Yes master. The Chancellor claimed that Master Kenobi's death could be avoided if I helped him eliminate the Jedi and the leaders of the Separatists."

Windu swayed from side to side. The events of that evening had taken more of a toll on him than he expected. It appeared to Anakin that the great warrior believed him, and the two boarded their transport back to the Chancellor's office. The ride back would be long and quiet. Peaceful.

The Coruscant skyline was starting to brighten. It was ridiculous how much time Anakin had to spend speaking with the investigators, recalling every minute detail that had occurred hours ago in the Chancellor's office. Despite his drowsiness, Anakin couldn't but admire the beautiful painting that Coruscant Prime drew over the immense city. It was awe-inspiring, and sadly a sight few residents of Coruscant managed to appreciate. Skywalker smiled kiddishly at the mere thought of pointing out the sunrise to a local in Galactic City. "The sunrise?" one would cry out, flustered. "What's that got to do with anything? You've had too much to drink, kid."

He chuckled a little more, before noticing a patient and loyal C-3PO standing out of the veranda of his apartment. Per usual, 3PO gave him no time to leave his speeder before immediately yapping about his safety, and Ms. Padmé, and R2, and how early it was. Anakin entertained the droid for several seconds, before yawning and making his way to the bedroom, with 3PO still calling after him.

Then, he saw her, lying gracefully asleep. Now it wasn't a simple smile like earlier, but a toothy, idiotic grin that was etched into the Jedi's face. For once in the past week, any thought of her predicted death eluded Anakin. He quickly shed his Jedi robes and crawled under the sheets next to his lovely wife. He closed his eyes, pleased to finally enjoy some sleep...

"Master Annie!"

Anakin's eyes broke open. _For the love of the Republic, 3PO... _A series of beeping followed and overlapped the protocol droid's whining.

"Hush R2! Not so loud."

An tired murmur was let out from behind Anakin. A shift in the mattress indicated that Padmé was up, and he did likewise - mainly to scold C-3PO.

"3PO!" Anakin snapped, "Shut it! You woke both of us up!"

The droid, now in the room, apologized to Master Annie and Mistress Padmé, and promptly left feeling slightly hurt with his tiny counterpart.

"Annie?"

Anakin's ridiculous grin returned, and he spun around to engulf the wife he had worried for so dearly in a sweet embrace. Letting go might almost have been too much for him.

"What happened with the Chancellor?" she said, trembling like no tomorrow.

Anakin explained to her what he saw, start to finish. Her face lit up a little when he described his lie to Master Windu, but it was too small to fully change her attitude. Padmé simply shook her head, looking... ashamed?

"I can't believe it... I've trusted that man for years..."

Padmé lay helplessly on the bed, one hand pressing against her head, the other holding her husband's. It felt off to Anakin, though. Of course Padmé would be in disbelief and shock that an old friend, and the Chancellor of all people, was truly a Dark Lord of the Sith; but she was really taking this hard.

"There's something you haven't told me," Anakin stated.

Yet another heavy sigh was let go from Padmé's mouth.

"It was for a while that the Vice Chair would serve as acting chancellor if the chancellor was removed from office, but seeing the nature of the situation, all of the leaders of the Senate will be forced from office."

_That makes sense. It wouldn't surprise me if the entirety of Palpatine's administration was corrupt, let alone Sith infiltrators._ Mas Amedda and Sly Moore were more than likely two culprits, being so involved in Palpatine's inner circle. As satisfying as it was to see the failure of a plot to overthrow the Republic and Jedi, Anakin couldn't help but feel scared, a sensation he hadn't truly felt since his days as a slave on Tatooine. They may have saved the Republic from the Sith, but all Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu had accomplished would be infinitesimal compared to the chaos that would face the Senate in the coming days and weeks. With an entire administration being deposed of, the Separatists could strike, at this moment of weakness. Reformists would come out of the woodwork, demanding similar trials and arrests of those senators and politicians who were corrupt by other means. If the Jedi were to take over, the transition may stabilize, yet that's exactly what Palpatine wanted: the Jedi to be the power-hungry villains. Anakin's gaze met Padmé's. She knew what he was thinking, and gave silent agreement. No matter how this went down, it would be messy and ugly.

"The Senate needs a real leader... no, the Republic needs a real leader. A unifying voice to guide us through this,"Padmé proclaimed.

"You can't," Anakin interjected. He knew exactly what she was implying. "Don't you see how dangerous it is for you to even still be in the Senate, let alone be it's leader?"

"I have no choice Annie." By this point she was standing, cupping her husband's face in her gentle hands. "The constitution states that if an administration is removed all together, the senator from the home planet of the chancellor must be appointed acting chancellor until a new election can be held."

"That could take months!" Anakin stormed out onto the veranda, waiting no time for his pregnant wife. Without hesitation, Anakin immediately began preparing his speeder for travel.

"Anakin!" Padmé called desperately. "Where do you think you're going?"

The Jedi refused to look up from his work. "I love the Republic, but I love you more. I'm not risking this kind of perfect catastrophe to happen. I'm going to the Temple and demanding Master Windu take control of the Senate."

The young senator looked... touched. Amid her wash of emotions, she managed to catch her husband. Padmé forced his eyes on her's, and opened her mouth as if to lecture him, but no sound left. She struggled, desperately to say something. Finally, a quivering sentence, barely determinable, echoed "This is bigger than either of us."


	4. Chapter 4

The entirety of Padmé's body was shaking clearly, obviously - except for her eyes. Her eyes were fixed, resolute, unwavering. Anakin, as he so often did, became lost in his wife's hazel eyes, yet this time it was not out of love. As a senator, the young Amidala very much had a way with words, but what were more powerful than her voice were those words not spoken. Even for a Jedi knight, one may be easily swayed by Naboo's representative to the galaxy in a heartbeat. Anakin reached over to his controls and turned his speeder's engines off, not breaking eye contact with Padmé.

"Master Annie!" 3PO wailed from the bedroom he had so recently been kicked-out of. "Master Annie! Obi-Wan Kenobi wishes to speak with you immediately!"

Padmé stood, making way for her husband to head inside. Anakin hopped from the cockpit and marched over to his bedroom. In the doorway C-3PO awaited with his master's comlink in hand.

"Thank you 3PO." The droid handed the device over and walked towards Padmé, presumably to ask if she required his services.

Hopefully Obi-Wan could make sense of this, he always can. The comlink was switched to speaking. "Yes, master?"

"Anakin, my men and I are just cleaning up this mess and should be back soon enough. How did everything go over with the Chancellor? Has he given up his emergency powers?"

"No master…" He hesitated. He wasn't sure how many people ought to know about the Chancellor's betrayal just yet; then again, Obi-Wan was part of those who knew of his arrest.

"No? Did Master Windu arrest him, then?"

"Windu attempted to, along with Masters Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin."

He fell silent. He had repeated his story already before, yet the more he thought of it the hazier it got. The events of the past few hours were still so surreal, so unbelievable - and Anakin had seen war, first hand. Anakin's eyes were fixated, with the "thousand meter stare", looking yet again at the Coruscant skyline. He didn't see the skyline though; rather he saw the intense coupling of Mace Windu's purple tinted blade and the bluish hue of the Chancellor's Force lightning. Obi-Wan's voice brought him back to reality; where he was home, where he and his family was safe. For now.

"Anakin! Are you still there?" Blasts and the dismemberment of droids could be heard muffled in the background.

"Yeah, yes. Sorry, Obi-Wan. It's a bit of a story, so I'll put it simply: Mace was the only one to survive the encounter. I came to his aid, and we along with Shaak and Coleman brought Palpatine, who is in fact the Sith Lord that Dooku spoke of back on Geonosis, to the detention center."

Anakin was able to detect the disbelief that Obi-Wan felt. Even over comlink, the men could fully understand each other. The two were brothers, had been for thirteen years, and there was no misunderstanding by one how the other felt.

Kenobi let out a sigh. "I know you were close to him, Anakin... I was suspicious of him, but never did I think he was the man Dooku spoke of..."

Skywalker chuckled, "For once, I guess, the old traitor wasn't lying."

Obi-Wan also laughed a little. "Thank you for letting me know. You must be tired, I'll let you sleep."

"Wait, Obi-Wan-" He stopped himself. As Anakin's comlink was before his mouth, he noticed his wife. Padmé was standing in front of the rising star. She turned, her form looking almost of an Angel, much like when the little Skywalker first met her so many years ago on that dust ball the Galaxy calls a planet. He may have already told Obi-Wan too much, he didn't want another cat out of the bag that didn't need out. Still, Obi-Wan was far too close to both Anakin and Padmé to simply keep him from knowing about their marriage, their baby, the dreams - they only had so many people they could trust, and Obi-Wan was the closest they could get to a completely trustworthy person.

"Yes?" The master demanded.

Padmé, with noticeable hesitance, nodded. _There's no going back._

"Padmé is having a child."

"Well that's, that's wonderful!" Obi-Wan laughed in disbelief.

_Here comes the wammy._ "I-I'm the father... Padmé is my wife."

The comlink went silent, almost as if one of them had ended the conversation. By now, Senator Amidala was embracing her husband, anxiously awaiting Obi-Wan's response as much as Anakin was. _Please, master, help us. Don't abandon us now. We need you._ Anakin thought desperately for escape routes out of the entire situation. He and Padmé could go to Naboo, like she wanted, have the child there, they could resign their respective positions, and live in solace in the lake country. Maybe Owen, his stepbrother on Tatooine, could take them in. Tatooine would probably be more viable as it exists outside both the Republic and the Separatists. They'd disappear, leave the galaxy to solve its problems on it's own. All they needed to be was out of reach, out of sight, out of mind.

Obi-Wan's voice broke the silence. "Well uh... I am happy for the both of you, but... this is serious Anakin."

The young Jedi nearly rolled his eyes. _Not another classic lecture._ "We're well aware. We know the consequences, the risks - which is why we've agreed to tell you. We need help and you're the only one we can trust."

_Don't ruin this._

"I understand." _Thank the Force!_ "You're both in tight situations, and I'll help. How far along is she?"

Padmé interjected, "I should be expecting any day now."

"This complicates things... I'll have to talk to the two of you when I return to Coruscant. The droids are pretty much scrap piles now, so I should be able to leave Cody in charge and catch a supply ship home."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Please hurry."

"I will. I'll see you both shortly. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, master." Anakin turned his comlink off, and smiled kiddishly for the nth time that day. Padmé and him embraced, smiling ear to ear, relieved to know at least someone was trying to help them. They went back to bed, and the exhausted Anakin slept until midday, with his arm holding Padmé close. Perhaps this new adventure wouldn't be as horrible as he once thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Smoke. That's all he could smell, that's all he could breathe. Smoke filled his lungs like in the industrialized section of Mos Espa. Anakin's vision was clouded, he could barely see a meter in front of him. He tried to raise his arm, have his hands wipe his eyes to see better - he felt no such motion, he didn't even feel the limb where it should have been. The only thing present of his, it appeared, was his consciousness. _I must be dreaming._ A gust of wind, brought on by the approach of an oncoming gunship, swept some of the smoke to the side.

With the smoke cleared, young Skywalker could see where the flames had begun. There it was. No mercy had been given to it. Nearly the entire temple was caught in the merciless war machine called fire. Anakin attempted to shout, move, look away - anything. He was frozen, unable to do anything except watch and listen.

"You are more wise than many thought," a familiar voice claimed.

From the smoke, a figure approached. His long hair and beard draped over the upper half of his body, in a fashion that was unmistakable. The name escaped his mouth before he could even think, a surprising exception for his muteness.

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

The long-dead master paced back and forth, stealing glances at the temple and then shaking his head in dismay. The old Jedi hadn't aged a day since his death, at least not in appearance. One thing that stood out from Jinn's familiar features, Anakin noticed, was his eyes. The color was the same but… the depth was different. His pupils seemed to lead to a vast new galaxy, a whole new universe beyond the troubled one of Anakin's.

Qui-Gon turned to Anakin and pointed at the temple. "That was nearly your future, the future of the galaxy. Many Jedi, even ones as wise as Master Yoda, believe that your destiny is always sealed. After this long learning from what the Force can teach you after you pass, I can tell you that your fate is much more complicated than that. The Jedi and Sith foolishly speak of the Force as if no one in the galaxy has any agency, any free will."

This couldn't have been Qui-Gon. His old friend had visited him a time or two before, but Anakin had always dismissed them as crazy dreams. Was this yet another one of his fantasies or the subconscious? The dirty tricks Anakin's mind played on him deeply angered the shaken Jedi. Yet, the way this vision spoke to him was indeed the way that Qui-Gon often spoke during Anakin's short period of knowing him.

"Master, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"You will learn soon, Anakin. You are the Chosen One." The Jedi master waved his had before the Temple, and the vision disappeard.

Anakin awake with a start. He slowly looked around the room, examining his surroundings. The room was well-light, thanks to natural sunlight. His side felt cold, and with that he knew that Padmé had left the bed already.

The young Jedi felt a dragging feeling pestering his mind, thoughts looming about the dream he had just expierenced. _Master Qui-Gon... this can't be a coincidence. I must speak with Master Yoda._ Anakin slipped away from the comfort of his bed and searches for his holoprojector. At last, he found the device underneath his wife's dresser, and immediately signaled Yoda. The aging master did not answer his hails. In a fit of anger, Anakin grasped the holoprojector and launched it into the air, sending hurtling into the wall across from him. Just then, C-3PO entered the room, rather disturbed.

"Master Annie, you must be careful!" 3PO yelped.

Anakin quickly realized the immaturity he had just displayed and shook his head in shame.

"I'm sorry 3PO, I was frustrated."

"I'd advise you to mind your anger, Master Annie," 3PO scolded. "Particularly around technology. One minute you'll be throwing holoprojectors, the next it will be me!"

Anakin got a kick out of that, laughing at his creation's attitude. _Yeah, I should calm down more._


	6. Chapter 6

The fresh noon air felt calm yet active, something Anakin found strange for some reason. He felt like the air was not supposed to be so tranquil that day, as if the chaos that he had seen unfold the night before should have spilled into the next day - and then he remembered, the crisis had been averted. The young Jedi felt a forceful thump strike him from behind, pushing his entire torso forward into the table. He made a stifled cry of discomfort, which was followed by a hefty laugh from Dex. Anakin recovered himself and joined his four-armed friend in the enjoyment of the tease.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to being thrown off your feet, Jedi," Dexter teased as he struggled to fit himself in between the seat and the table. The alien was sweating quite a bit, his shirt covered in the usual coating of grease and oil.

"I prefer jumping around on my own choosing," Anakin replied with a grin. He sipped his drink and scratched his ruffled hair, silently debating if he should cut his mane.

Dex's grin faded and he leaned in close, preventing any others from hearing him. "You know, Skippy," Dex began, using the nickname he'd given the youngster when they first met years earlier, "word on the street is that some people may be gunnin' for yah."

Chuckling, Skywalker tried to dismiss his friend's worry and the rumors that constantly circulated about select Jedi in the City. "A lot of people put prices on Jedi, Dex. It's nothing new to me - I've been in a war for Valorum's sake!"

Dex's expression did not waver even in the slightest. This time his voice was sharp, a hiss, "Boy, listen to me, it'd be much bigger than that. Word's got around, a lot of people know what happened with you and Palpatine last night."

A sudden stop in Anakin's heartbeat. _How do people even know? This was supposed to be hushed._ Anakin took a nervous gulp of his drink and tried to casually look around him. A few people, mostly sketchy individuals anyhow, gave him some odd looks but it was nothing too worrying.

"Word gets around when you arrest the chancellor, especially a popular one." Now, it was apparent, Dex's new sweat was not from the heat. "Plenty of people are gunna wanna put the hit on yah. Stay low and outta sight, or the Force help me this galaxy is gunna lose the greatest Jedi it's ever seen."

Anakin jolted back in his seat, his face narrowly sharply in intense pain, and he secured his mechanical limb to his chest forcefully. His alien partner starred in despair, knowing all too well that he could do nothing to help. Several heads in the diner turn curiously to Skywalker, puzzled at his sudden outburst. Anakin shuttered and slowly allowed himself to relax, flexing his robotic hand and fingers as if to ease an organic hand of a writer's ache. The phantom pain only came very irregularly, and this time was especially painful.

The Chosen One let out a deep sigh. "Sorry Dex, you know how it is." The chef nodded, a pitied frown forming across his face. "Thanks for your warning, I'll keep a look out."

Anakin felt far too flustered and frightened to remain in public. He got up from the booth, bowed politely to Dex, and headed for the exit. Before he made it past the booth, Dex caught his arm in one of his massive, rough hands. He pivoted to face his friend once more.

"Only trust your closest of friends, Skippy. You have no idea how corrupted and blind people in this galaxy are - Jedi, Republic, and Separatist alike."

Dex released Anakin, and they both went about their way. Even after leaving the diner, Anakin felt the dark stare and many beating down on him like a womprat in the crosshairs of a hunter well accustomed to his task. Skywalker pulled his hood over his head and walked down a surprisingly vacant alley, a common shortcut for him to the speeder pad. The ground was soaked in waste water from the surrounding buildings. It reeked of leftover rodents and rotten suige that failed to find a home in the stomach of a restaurant patron. Empty deathsticks were strewn on the ground in a puddle of blood, with no trail or trace of whatever poor creature was forced to subject themselves to addiction.

Anakin was about halfway through the chasm when another began to approach from the opposite end, turning a corner from an adjacent alley way. They too were cloaked, with no visible features of any kind. He listened closely, hearing a set of footsteps also trudging through the alley, from behind him. _This isn't right, not at all. They're trying to box me in. _He allowed one of hanss to dangle on his side, close to his lightsaber hilt. He came closer to the first figure, stepping to the right so that whoever it was could pass if they truly were harmless. He couldn't control his nerve, and cowardly looked away, at his feet, as the stranger did indeed pass him.

_He passed, he's gone by me_. The Jedi breathed a small sigh of relief that his anxiety was all for nothing. Something made him stop, however. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks listened for the foot steps, but he didn't hear anything. He swirled around in a bit of a frenzy to look back from where he had come and indeed the figures were not friendly ones.

A somewhat mechanical voice laughed. "So much for bringing that balance to the Force, huh?" Cad Bane taunted.


End file.
